BioShock Removed Content
Before its final version, BioShock was submitted to numerous ideas from its developers, 2K Games. This article's purpose is to reveal all recorded content that did not make it to the game, or that was modified beforehand. However, since the following elements were removed or unused on purpose from the final version of the game, they should not be freely considered canon to the game's history nor as an actual part of its universe. Mechanics and Gameplay Elements To be added Levels Rapture Zoo To be added Enemies Slow Pro Main Article: Slow Pro The Slow Pro, dubbed "SlowProFum" or "Slow Pro FUM" by the development team, was a model of Big Daddy cut from BioShock. Standing for "slow-moving, projectile-shooting, f'ed-up-melee", this Big Daddy was intended as a slow, ranged type that would center itself and kneel to fire a heavy projectile at enemies via a large arm-mounted cannon. Stitchy To be added Yam Hand To be added Missing Link To be added Hooker To be added Unnamed Grenader Splicer To be added The Gatherer Rat-like creature are cut in early-development as Preceders to little sisters. Though All appear/reused as in-models ("Statues") only in Bioshock Ultimate Rapture Edition (Museum of Orphaned Concepts) Items Med Hypo This item was cut at late development but it only appears in audio dairy "Big Night Out" and yet still in game files and only though console commands. However, the Health Hypo was an item of the System Shock game series, and its associated sound has been reused for the EVE Hypo injection sound. Gene Tonics Organic Pockets To be added Shutdown Expert To be added Plasmids Aggressor Irritant Aggressor Irritant is Plasmid that existed in an early video of BioShock, narrated by Ken Levine, but was ultimately removed from the game due is presumably replace for other plasmids. This Plasmid is similar in functions to Enrage and Security Bullseye, but is slightly different than both. If the player used it on an enemy, it would have caused everyone in the area to attack it. Parasitic Healing Parasitic Healing is ultimately cut plasmid in late development of the game. The Plasmid would have fired an energy bolt at enemies, damaging them and healing the player. As with most other Plasmids, Parasitic Healing would have had three levels of advancement. In addition, certain Spider Splicer variants would have been able to use this Plasmid. These enemies would have appeared in multiple levels, including Point Prometheus and the Proving Grounds, and would have looked the same as regular Spider Splicers. Sanctuary This plasmid is ultimately cut at early development. Put although BioShock 2 returned to the previous method of hacking, the ability closest to the idea this one portrayed is Natural Camouflage. Speed Booster This plasmid is ultimately cut at early development and only appear in first demo and is now reused in Bioshock 2 Multplayer is Aero Dash simply because similar functions. Teleportation This plasmid is cut at late development due its bug/glitch effects in-game. And yet still appears in-game advertisement, and In bioshock 2 the plamsid is return as Easter Egg. Audio Diaries *Brigid Tenenbaum - Gatherer's Flu *J.S. Steinman - Why Two *Peach Wilkins - Prison Code *Peach Wilkins - Smuggling is a Crime *Yi Suchong - Little Sisters and Corpses Public Address Announcements *Andrew Ryan - Congregations Category:BioShock Removed Content Category:Removed Content